


Proving Grounds

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: Minor references to episodes up to "Jolinar’s Memories"Season: Three, between "Past and Present" and "Jolinar’s Memories"Summary: Daniel and Teal’c are stranded off world, while Jack and Sam areprevented from coming to their rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Proving Grounds

**Chapter One:**

Jack was pacing, pacing and fuming - staring in disbelief at the silent, powered down Stargate. Thirty-six hours ago he'd been squarely in command of a mission that promised to yield some useful information. At the very least, Teal'c and Daniel were excited about the settlement they'd discovered. As the translation dragged on, he had decided to return with Carter to the Gate, in order to send a message through at the agreed upon check in time. 

They arrived at the Gate right on schedule, and sent the message that SG-1 would be staying longer than expected on P-whatever-the-hell-it-was... Then they waited for a reply from SGC. And waited... and waited... Carter sent the message once again, and still no acknowledgment. Even she had been at a loss to explain it, "Perhaps a cosmic storm and ummm... some interference of some sort? A malfunction?" 

Or, Jack had thought, something terribly wrong at SGC. His command decision? They'd make the trip back, see that all was well, and then return to rendezvous with the rest of SG-1. He gave Teal'c a quick buzz on the com, let him know they were taking about an hour to check out what was wrong with the communication link back to SGC, and they were ready to go. 

The Gate dialed normally, Carter sent the iris code, and they stepped through light years of space into a hushed embarkation room to stare into the eyes of an ashen-faced General Hammond. Jack recalled the conversation vividly... 

"General,... Sir?" 

"You two are damned lucky to be alive right now, Colonel. Where's the rest of SG-1?" 

"Pardon...Sir?" 

"The iris has been malfunctioning. It managed to obliterate a MALP being sent home by SG-9. We were able to reach and successfully recall all of the other 5 teams that were off world, but we couldn't hail SG-1." 

Carter piped up, "Something apparently interfered with our radio transmissions, Sir." 

Hammond just stood there, jaw clenched, shaking his head, "By some miracle the iris stayed open when you returned just now. It's been slamming shut on its own. We were about to cut power, just as you came back. Now, where's Dr. Jackson and Teal'c?" 

Jack could still hear his words, "They're still back there, General. Permission to Gate back and retrieve them, Sir, it should only take..." 

"Permission denied, Colonel. With the iris the way it is, they're a lot safer where they are, until we fix the glitch. We can't very well leave the iris open... so... for now... the Gate is shut down. If they try to dial home, it simply won't engage. They'll have a bit of a wait, but we'll get them home, eventually." 

And that was it... 

"Bit of a wait, my ass..." Jack cussed as he made his way to Hammond's office yet again. It had already been far too long, and something in his bones told him he needed to get back to that planet... yesterday! 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Two:**

The two had been busily translating, trying to determine precisely what sort of settlement they'd discovered. It didn't seem occupied however there were signs that someone had lived there, very recently. Teal'c was able to translate much of the writings, calling them a variant of Goa'uld... a Goa'uld dialect of sorts, but definitely written by Jaffa. He was about to explain precisely what these Jaffa were doing there when all hell broke loose! 

A small group of Jaffa entered the town and immediately opened fire upon seeing the intruders. Teal'c was fast on his feet, grabbing his staff weapon and on the move as Daniel began to scramble about for his pack and gear. Knowing the urgency, Teal'c didn't even take the time to make a request. He grabbed his teammate by the back of his jacket, and dragged him in a most undignified fashion, out of harm's way. They ran up into the hills full speed, with enemy footsteps crashing just behind them. The pursuit began to resemble a marathon run, as the attacking Jaffa seemed tireless. Teal'c as well, seemed barely winded, when Daniel had to signal for a rest. His lungs were on fire, and the gulps of air he'd been taking only caused him to lapse into fits of coughing. He'd reached the limit of his ability to continue running. "Go on!" he sputtered and gasped. "Go back to the Gate, ... f.f.fff...find the others... and come back for me when you can." 

Teal'c never stopped studying the surrounding forest as his young companion tried to regain his strength, "I will not leave you, Daniel Jackson. You will most surely be discovered, and I know what these Jaffa are capable of." 

Daniel was about to list all the reasons why it would be best for Teal'c to go, when the large man cried a warning. Daniel took off instantly and ran blindly deeper into the woods. Branches whipped at his face and roots conspired to trip him, but he kept on his feet and, at least for the moment, forgot all about his inability to breathe. When he heard staff weapon fire, he prayed it was Teal'c doing the shooting, but when he dared a glance back... he saw his team mate - still on his feet, still... incredibly... running - but there was smoke rising off his uniform, and the left side of his body was a large open wound. 

Just as Daniel ran back and reached the stricken man, he collapsed, sending them both crashing to the ground. "Can you walk?" the scientist, although adamant that he was NO medical doctor, would not have asked this of any mere human. Teal'c's injuries were far too severe, but hope was a persistent state of mind for Daniel, and colored his perception, even now. 

"No, DanielJackson, the pain is too great. You must continue and leave me here." 

Daniel knew he had few options, but THAT was certainly NOT one he would take. "Work with me Teal'c!" he pleaded. "I'm gonna find a safe place for us to hide, and Jack should be back any minute." 

Teal'c managed a grunt in response, too lost in pain to make a coherent answer, leaving Daniel quite certain the man was close to death. _'Where were Jack and Sam? They'd been gone so long. Hopefully they'd not run into the same patrols.'_

It took every bit of Jackson's strength to half carry, half drag the huge man into the shelter of a cave, both gasping for air... struggling to survive. He'd left all their gear behind in an attempt to lighten the load. The few bandages he'd had in his med kit wouldn't have been of much use. He did wish he had the walkie-talkies. 

Night fell, and there was little he could do but watch over his dying friend. Hands... massive hands that had defended them all, saved their lives countless numbers of times, now lay limp... his brow fevered. Apparently the injuries were too severe for even the larval Goa'uld to save him. Daniel's one sustaining hope was that Jack and Sam had returned quickly from their trip home, heard the skirmish, and were now trying to find them. Then, in early morning light, he heard sounds... a patrol at the cave entrance. 

Daniel tried to wake Teal'c from his healing meditation, "You have to wake up! Damn it! Get up! They're coming!" 

Teal'c opened his eyes briefly and closed them again, "I cannot." 

Daniel's mind raced to invent a plan, a miracle really, a way to cheat death, "You said they were Jaffa? Right?" 

"Yes," Teal'c weakly responded. 

"Here!" Daniel reached inside Teal'c's uniform and removed the weapon, "Hold your zat gun... aim it at me, and we'll say I'm your prisoner! And that... that you were unsure who they were... so you ran when you were shot... and..." 

With enormous effort Teal'c spoke, "You do not understand... this place... I recognized it just before we were attacked!" His voice began to trail off. 

"Teal'c! Listen to me! If we don't make them believe I'm your prisoner, they'll kill both of us. Do _you_ understand?" Daniel's voice strained with urgency, the footsteps were drawing closer, and there was only one exit to the cave. 

Teal'c nodded with resignation, "But you must understand what it means to be a human in such a place as this!" He had no time to explain further as the Jaffa burst in and Daniel was promptly hit by a zat blast. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Three:**

Daniel regained consciousness on the floor of what functioned as a kitchen - under heavy guard. Teal'c was nowhere to be seen, and no one made mention of him. Loud voices echoed about the room, they were deciding what to do with him... something about a shipment of humans having been delayed. They would have him work in the kitchen until he could serve another purpose. 

The day passed, with no hint or sign of any of his teammates. He was made to complete menial chores, including preparing and serving meals, of which he was strictly forbidden to partake. Leftovers he was ordered to serve to the dogs... three decidedly unfriendly Mastiff-looking brutes, Daniel made a point of avoiding as best he could. So far he was thankful not to have been harmed... so far... 

Finally, one was appointed to secure him for the night. It was a young boy, not even as old as Ry'ac. His eyes did not yet hold the fierceness of his elders, the cold detachment. To the contrary, there was detectable sadness as he told Daniel to follow him. As soon as they exited the house, Daniel knew where his "lodgings" were to be - the boy unlocked a large pen, next to that holding the dogs, and motioned for him to go inside. 

As a prisoner, he'd been ordered not to speak unless spoken to, but he gambled now - hoping the boy might listen to him, "Isn't there anywhere else? Perhaps with the Jaffa that was brought here with me?" The boy did not answer, he continued to motion where Daniel must go. No words were spoken as the boy hurried to push Daniel inside, bolted the door, and ran off. "Guess that answers my question," Daniel mumbled to himself. 

Turning to peer into the darkened pen, he noted there were various objects lying about and the air reeked of decaying human waste. Closer inspection revealed a shoe, a woman's shawl, ... other personal items he couldn't readily identify. Thinking back to what he'd heard in the kitchen, Daniel began to wonder if humans had been kept here... in similar fashion to the dogs... and he wondered what had happened to them. 

He froze as he heard a low, warning growl from one of the animals. It was pacing some distance off, studying him. Even the slightest movement caused the dog to bristle and bare its teeth. A thin wire mesh was all that separated the animals from him, not much of a barrier. There was no escape, so Daniel opted to back up, press himself as tightly as possible against the firmly bolted entrance door, and remain absolutely still, praying he'd fed them enough scraps to satisfy for the entire night. The other two seemed alert, watching, not overly upset, but it probably wouldn't take much for them to join in, should their leader choose to attack. 

Visions of wild African dogs and how mercilessly they would rip apart their prey, filled Daniel's mind... He'd seen them, once, on a dig. They would circle, watch, and wait. They were infinitely patient until the decision was made, and then heaven itself could do little to help the intended victim. On this one night, it had been a young zebra, and he could still hear the screams and remember the spurting blood, as the beautiful animal was instantly dismembered. He began to sweat despite the ever-increasing cold. After a long hour, the lead dog relaxed his vigil and laid down. 

Not wishing to alarm it once more, Daniel slid slowly to the ground, hugging his knees, trying to build up a slight bit of warmth. Several more hours passed, the compound settled down, the dogs slept. A few times, Daniel thought exhaustion might deliver him over to sleep as well, when the chattering of his teeth or the rumbling of his stomach woke him more fully. 

A soft noise outside the pen caught Daniel's attention. His first thought was perhaps Teal'c had recovered, but the animals seemed far too relaxed. After several minutes, small hands reached through the fence, delivering bread, what appeared to be a drumstick of meat and a cup of water. A seemingly kind gesture, with not-so-kind words attached. "Eat human! The food is mostly rotten, and the water brown, but I alone seem to have the sense to know you would not be of much use if you starved to death. Tomorrow, you can show me your gratitude." The child left as abruptly as he had arrived. 

He ate the food... it was cold and greasy, but it was food. Some strength returned as he sipped the water, and with it, a measure of hope. 

At first light, the one Daniel had identified as their leader, probable first prime, came out to the pen, along with a woman. He opened the gate, and his gaze rested on the metal cup. By daylight, Daniel could see that it was ornately decorated. The anger in the Jaffa's eyes told him that the cup should have been buried... why hadn't he thought of that? 

"Who gave you drink? Food?" the man shouted as he kicked the discarded bone aside. 

The woman stooped to pick up the cup, "No'rek, this is of our house. Would he have been so foolish?" Her eyes pleaded with the man for mercy, calm, reasoned thought. "He's only a boy," she began to defend, then looked with hatred at the prisoner who may have caused her son to show weakness and disobedience. 

"He is Jaffa. Following orders without question is what he MUST do, if he is to survive. Bring him!" The large man shook as he spoke and fished Daniel up by the back of his jacket, easily dragging him out to the center yard of the compound and depositing him on the ground. "Let's see if you find one meal to be worth the price my disobedient son must pay." 

Daniel closed his eyes against the accusatory stares of the other Jaffa as they assembled. 'His SON...' Daniel kept repeating to himself... The boy was going to be punished for feeding him... If there were only something he could say... 

The trembling boy was brought to stand before his father. "You fed the human?" No'rek said as both a statement and a question. 

The boy answered truthfully, head bowed in respect, "Yes father." 

"You knew the command. You chose to disobey?" anger and disappointment colored his voice. 

"He was hungry, what use would it be to let him starve? And the food was old... I was told to throw it away," the boy began, and then stopped as he saw deepening anger in the leader's eyes. 

"What did you bring him?" 

"Water, 3 pieces of bread and a leg of Trifa meat," the boy was obviously nervous, and afraid... but his voice never faltered. 

Daniel could see a tear forming in the corner of the mother's eye. She hastily wiped it away. 

The first prime turned to the assembly, "The hand that held the water... one strike! The other, four pieces of food... four strikes!" 

The mother gasped, a small "No..." as she turned away. The boy proceeded to a rock, knelt before it, and laid his arms outstretched on top. A flattened stick, about the length of a man's arm, was provided. Daniel was held fast, on his knees, and made to watch. He thought he would be sick... the boy was to be flogged... for feeding him. 

The singular strike to the first hand produced no sound from the boy, although his body recoiled with force and the hand began to redden and swell immediately. He extended the other hand, and as he did, Daniel sensed that this small hand would not likely withstand the punishment of four blows. It would break painfully. A feeling of responsibility and protectiveness overshadowed common sense. 

"NO!" Daniel yelled, as he struggled to pull himself to a stand. "It's wrong to punish him. I insisted he give me some food. It was _me_." 

No'rek turned coldly toward him, then looked down at his son, so willing to accept the punishment. "Perhaps you are right, human. Perhaps there is another way to both teach _and_ punish the boy. He was weak to disobey and doubly so to have pity on the enemy. He will learn, by inflicting the punishment on you." 

The instant these words were pronounced, Daniel found himself pulled to the rock, forced to kneel and his left arm was stretched upon it. 

The boy's eyes showed reluctance and sorrow, as he slowly stood and accepted the stick into his uninjured hand. No'rek carefully explained how he was to hold it, and that he must swing with all his strength, aiming for the center of the hand, across the knuckles to achieve maximum damage and pain. And then the father retreated a step or two, to proudly witness unquestioning obedience at its finest. 

The boy stood above Daniel now, his eyes set on what must be done, his body still trembling. Daniel found himself pitying the child, as he had no choice and praying that the boy's reluctance might translate into a bearable amount of pain. 

The mother spoke with obvious relief, "You have chosen wisely, No'rek. Our son will learn that he must not allow feelings to ever sway him from carrying out an order. To be Jaffa is to be strong both in mind and body." 

As the boy's arm raised, a fleeting thought came to Daniel... _'this is not strength... this is weakness'_ then he flinched... and waited for the pain. There was a long moment of hesitation. The boy trembled more violently. Finally, the paddle fell - striking home with a sickening thud. Biting his lip, resisting the urge to cry out, Daniel sensed the absolute need to appear strong to his enemies. ' _Three more'_ he told himself. 

No'rek was not satisfied that the human did not yell... he barely moved. "Son, let me show you, more properly." Taking a powerful stance above the human, he swung with all his strength. 

A blinding pain traveled up already sensitized flesh and bone, and Daniel began to scream, trying vainly to pull away, but he was held fast, his face pushed against the rock by willing assistants. A slight smile crossed No'rek's face, then he handed the stick ceremonially to his son, in order for him to apply two more. 

The look in the boy's eyes had changed, they became cold... emotionless... unreadable... They were the eyes of a Jaffa. He applied two hits in rapid succession, being rewarded with groans from Daniel each time, as battered skin began to tear away from broken bone. Then it was over. 

Daniel slid to the ground, cradling his hand, as the Jaffa released their hold on him. The pain blocked out all other sensation, all cognitive thought. Commands were being spoken to him, but he was unable to focus enough to comprehend. Finally, he was pulled to a stand and ordered to go serve his master breakfast. Pushed along on unsteady feet, Daniel began to hope this "master" was Teal'c. His hand was throbbing intensely and had turned a brilliant shade of purple-red, swelling to almost double its size. It was far too painful to attempt moving his fingers, so he tucked his hand as best he could into his jacket and went off to serve "his master" determined that regardless of who this "master" was, he would find Teal'c and get the hell out of there. 

The boy would not look at him, and the others seemed satisfied with a lesson well learned and returned to their morning routine. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Four:**

Teal'c knew he was lying in bed and a woman was lovingly caring for him. Cool rags dabbed his forehead, accompanied by sips of drink and encouraging words. She would occasionally sing Jaffa songs of triumph and celebration. Worry and pain evaporated. He was home, mother was there, and all would be well again. 

Vivid remembrances played across his mind, and in his fever he drew no distinction between fact and fantasy. Mother was with him once again, and all would be well. He could hear her talking to a man, a strong, familiar voice. 

"You know my son is strong, he has all the strength of his father, and he is wise. That much he has learned from you. From myself, well, I hope I have given him compassion and also a strong sense of justice. I wouldn't mind if he had some of my rebellious spirit as well!" the woman laughed and moved across the room, handing the man a piece of paper. 

"You must not joke about rebellion! How can you be so happy even when you plan your own death? I can not bear for you to leave me," the man responded with grief in his voice. 

Teal'c was hidden away, somewhere the couple could not see him. Witnessing all, silently. 

His mother spoke again, "Bra'tac, we would not have survived had you not taken us in. We were running for our lives from Kronos, my husband was killed, we had nowhere to go. But you, as First Prime of Apophis, were not too proud to take us in. You also listened to my beliefs. I still do not know if you share them, Bra'tac. But you must promise me that you will teach Teal'c to think for himself, to not follow false gods, and to one day free our people!" 

Grabbing the woman by the shoulders, Bra'tac shook her roughly, "You must _not_ speak of such things! Nothing good will come of this. It will only result in your death and the death of your son as well. Is there not some other way?" 

Teal'c watched his mother cry. He had never before seen her do this. Not even when they were made to watch as Kronos punished his father, and killed him for the crime of absolute obedience. Teal'c knew his mother wanted nothing more than for him to replace Bra'tac as First Prime to Apophis. This too was what he wanted, but for very different reasons. He wanted to exact revenge, to obliterate Kronos, painfully. His mother's motives were mysterious to him. They involved a quest for freedom, a concept the young man could not comprehend. As much as he wanted to step out from his hiding place, and comfort his mother, Teal'c knew he must remain hidden and learn more of what his mother had planned. 

"Bra'tac, my love, there is _no_ other way. You know this. For Teal'c to become First Prime two things must happen. He must defeat you in combat, something you can easily arrange, and he must also make the vortuk - the supreme sacrifice. What better sacrifice than his own mother?" She stared into the man's eyes, pleading. Looking for support and reassurance. Bra'tac drew her close to him and they embraced, swaying slowly back and forth. 

Teal'c now knew what the piece of paper meant, and he was determined to be no part of her self-sacrifice. He emerged from his hiding place calling out to her, "Mother! Mother? Here me and answer! Mother?" 

He looked around the room, confusion evident on his face. He did not know where he was, and he found it difficult to sit up. A heavy weight seemed pressed on his chest, and a deep ache flooded his entire being. He was both hot and cold and he felt weak beyond measure. A woman came running in response to his cries. He did not know her. 

"Master Jaffa," she quietly spoke. "You have been gravely injured and brought here for healing. Do not try to get up, you are much too weak. You must rest now, do not attempt to speak. Rest and meditate. All will be well, you are among friends." 

Many questions came to Teal'c's mind, but he lacked the strength to ask them. He eased himself back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. He would rest now, and try to remember. There was someone else in trouble, someone he was supposed to save, to protect. His mother perhaps? Amidst jumbled thoughts, he lapsed back into a healing sleep. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Five:**

It was impossible to carry the tray one-handed, so Daniel was forced to use his injured hand for support underneath. Pain shot through him as hurried to the resting chamber that hopefully housed Teal'c. He fairly threw the food on the table inside, leaning to rest against the wall. Ever-present guards watched and listened. He needed to be very careful. 

Teal'c looked up from his bed to see a human entering his resting chamber. He noted that the man seemed weak and was favoring his left hand. There was something familiar about him, yet nothing Teal'c could remember clearly. "You have brought food? I am unable to eat without assistance." 

"Sure! Ummm. Give me a minute, I'll, ahh, see what I can manage," Daniel mumbled as he tried once again to pick up the tray, only to have the contents spill all over the floor. 

"You are injured as well?" Teal'c asked. 

"Yes, it's. Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. I think. It does hurt though, hurts like hell. I'm sure my hand's broken. What we've got to do is get you well enough to get out of here, then I'll be fine. So far, I think they've bought our story." Daniel moved to the bedside as he spoke. 

Teal'c stared with a look devoid of recognition. It was very curious that this human servant would speak in such a familiar way to him. 

"Teal'c? Are you alright? Do you - do you know who I am?" Daniel asked hoping for a reassuring reply. 

"No, human, I do not," Teal'c flatly responded. "And I believe it is customary for you to address me as master." 

A chill ran down Daniel's back as he felt the impact of what the Jaffa was saying. He chose his words carefully, not wanting to alarm Teal'c yet needing to help him remember. "I'm Daniel, Daniel Jackson. We came here together through the Stargate two days ago, on a mission with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter? You were wounded and we were taken captive." 

Teal'c interrupted, "I am not a prisoner here. I am being well cared for. Why would I be on a mission with humans and what is this "stargate" you speak of? Are you not the prisoner here, Daniel DanielJackson?" 

Fidgeting now, Daniel tried to make Teal'c understand, "No, my name's," he paused staring once again into Teal'c's face, "not important. Look, this might be very hard to understand, but although you're not currently being treated as a prisoner, once they figure out where you and I are from, we're both in a lot of trouble. You need to remember. Tell me this, what is the last thing you _do_ remember?" 

Teal'c thought for a moment, and answered in a cold tone of voice that Daniel had never heard from him before, "The last thing I remember, is killing my mother, so that I might be rewarded by our god, Apophis!" 

"My God! Teal'c!" Daniel was speechless at this last memory of his teammate, had he really killed his own mother? With a desperate tone to his voice, Daniel continued talking, "No, no there has to be more. Think. Much has happened since then. Years have happened. You left Chulak, you chose to join the Tau'ri and fight the Goa'uld." Desperately he tried to think of something else, a defining moment. "Teal'c, Apophis is dead. You saw him die. You have to remember!" 

Teal'c had no time to respond to this latest revelation, as the door swung open and No'rek entered, with a smile that lacked sincerity, accompanied by four Jaffa. Immediately Daniel was forced to kneel and bow to the ground before the first prime. No'rek approached the bedside, "Your 'prisoner' seems all too happy to serve you, Master Jaffa. In close examination, I have determined that you have made a grave error in judgment. Your human was not manacled, and appears never to have been so." 

Teal'c remained silent. 

"Where have you come from? You bear the sign of a Goa'uld far distant from us, Apophis, correct?" No'rek continued to question. 

Carefully Teal'c responded, "Yes, I am in the service of Apophis. My home world is called Chulak, and I am known as Teal'c." 

No'rek regarded him with continued suspicion, "Your human will be placed in service to us, Teal'c. You will be allowed to remain and continue to heal from your injuries until I determine what purpose brings you here." 

"I have no objection," Teal'c instantly answered. He watched the human struggle to keep his face off the floor as he was held in the prone position, and he weighed the silent defiance he saw there, as well as the man's statement of Apophis' death, and that he was Tau'ri, from the first world. "As long as he is not harmed beyond repair," Teal'c added. 

"Whether or not he is harmed beyond repair is up to him," No'rek responded with amusement. "I plan to continue my son's training with this human, as it is all that is available at the present time. You see, my son has not yet done battle, he knows not how satisfying it can be to draw blood in the name of his god. This human, are his fighting skills adequate?" 

Teal'c had to think fast. He didn't trust No'rek, and that nagging feeling that he should protect the human began to deepen. If he were to tell No'rek that the human was not a skilled fighter, he might have him put to death as being useless, but to tell him otherwise might put him in great danger as well, in full combat. He decided to avoid the question as long as he could, "He has been injured. His warrior skills will be impaired." 

"And you - human, what services do you perform for your Jaffa Master?" No'rek turned his attention now to Daniel. 

"Umm, well, I, ahhh" Daniel searched for a credible response, while his mind barely functioned from the agony of having his hand roughly jostled about. 

A quick nod of his head signaled No'rek's guards to prompt Daniel to answer immediately. Teal'c watched impassively as the butt end of a staff weapon swung into Daniel's ribs, causing him to let out a pained grunt, and bitten back curses. 

"He is not accustomed to such treatment," Teal'c attempted to interject himself on the human's behalf. 

"And why is that?" No'rek haughtily questioned. "Do you treat your human slaves well on... Chulak? That is a mistake, as you both shall learn. Survival here is guaranteed to no one, but is achieved only by the strongest, the most clever, and" he bent down and lifted Daniel's face to within inches of his own as he spat on him, "the most ruthless!" 

No'rek looked intently into Daniel's eyes. Daniel never blinked. Then the Jaffa leader pushed him to the floor, and as he moved to leave the room, No'rek threw a casual comment over his shoulder, "This one will be lucky to last the day." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Six:**

"The exact cause of the computer glitch hasn't been determined yet. All I know for certain is that the problem seems to exist in the back up copies of the software as well. Without another plausible explanation, I'd have to assume that the program was altered intentionally," Sam reported to the General at a conference table filled with concerned staff. 

"Then you're suggesting sabotage?" the General questioned. 

"That would be consistent with what we're finding," Sam agreed. 

Jack sat impatiently drumming his pencil, "All right, so, there's bugs in the program that need to be - disinfected. I want to know exactly when I can get a team together and go back for Daniel and Teal'c. How about removing the iris, powering up the Gate just long enough to send a team through, and shutting it down again to complete the repair? That way, there's no risk to Earth of an unprotected Gate, and I can at least tell my team why the Gate's not working, and help them if they need it." 

"Colonel, I understand your desire to mount an immediate rescue, but we have no indication that your team is in trouble. I feel the safest option would be to give Major Carter more time to effect repairs, and then operate the Gate as is customary. I have also instructed her to search for any other signs of tampering. This problem is more far reaching than a few stranded SGC personnel." Hammond spoke with finality. 

As they left the meeting, Sam turned to Jack, "I'm worried about them too, but they've got enough rations to last a week, and enough translation to keep Daniel busy twice that long." She attempted a reassuring smile, but the feeling wasn't behind it. 

"Get back to work, Carter. Let me know when I can finally do something, other than pace around giving everyone a hard time. Especially let me know if this sabotage theory pans out, I'd like to be among the first to question the suspects," O'Neill ordered his second in command. 

"Yes sir!" Sam responded as she left to continue her investigation. She already felt a bit sorry for the person who had to endure the brunt of Colonel O'Neill's frustration in a sabotage interrogation. "Maybe there's another answer," she mumbled to herself. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Seven:**

Teal'c was showing signs of tiring. It had required all his strength to keep alert during the questioning, and now he was paying the price. "I find I must meditate yet again. You too would benefit from kel'noreem," he spoke softly to Daniel. 

"You go ahead and sleep, Teal'c, I'll keep watch." Daniel stood slowly and moved to a chair. He heard sounds outside as the camp readied itself for the day's activities. Trying to decipher what fragments of speech drifted to him proved too difficult. With Teal'c unable to remember and too weak to move, there was little he could do. 

Coming up with no other alternative, he determined to find a way to escape, to meet up with Jack and Sam, and then return for Teal'c. He moved quietly to the door, tried the latch, and surprisingly it opened. Daring a peek outside, he instantly regretted his decision. A guard quickly stepped up to the door, pushed it open with such force, it sent Daniel sprawling onto the ground. Reaching out to break his fall with his hands, he knew too late that it was a bad idea. Shock waves of pain reverberated up his arm, as his injured hand began to throb intensely once again. 

The commotion aroused Teal'c. 

"I fear you are unable to maintain adequate watch on your human. He was about to escape. What if he should attempt to harm you as you practice kel'noreem? I shall remove him," the guard announced. 

Teal'c managed his most threatening voice, "He is my property. He stays with me!" 

"No'rek has given me orders to see that no harm comes to you, Teal'c and that the human does not escape. I will not challenge your authority over the human, but you will of course allow me to restrain him, so that there is no risk?" This was clearly the guard's intended purpose in leaving the door unlocked. 

Daniel lay on the floor, unable to move. The pain was intolerable, and continued to worsen. He refused to accept that Teal'c had forgotten everything, and was now a changed man. Surely Teal'c would know there was no risk, or at least would take some pity on him and insist he not only remain free of restraints, but also that he should receive care for his injury. 

Instead, the nightmare continued to play out, as Teal'c answered the guard, "Yes. Fasten him securely. It will be some time yet before I am strong enough to stand." 

Daniel began to rock side to side, attempting to cradle his hand, trying to ride out the pain. Looking up through tear-blurred eyes, he saw the guard carry in handcuffs and a large chain. He began to whimper in protest. Teal'c would act. He had to do something! As the guard yanked Daniel to a stand by his left arm, he began to scream and curse. He could see Teal'c lying on the bed, eyes closed. 

Tears flowed unchecked as the guard fastened a handcuff securely about Daniel's left wrist. Next, he attached the length of chain and fastened the other end to a metal ring on the wall, thereby chaining Daniel by his broken hand. The length of chain was cut as to not permit him to sit, without the unbearable pain of pulling tightly on the injury. So he stood against the wall, eyes closed, taking in ragged breaths and trembling slightly. The guard proudly smiled, tugging one last time on the chain to test its strength, then he left. 

"Bastard!" Daniel screamed after him. He felt close to giving up hope. How could he possibly survive with Teal'c having joined the enemy? Perhaps it would have been better had he not been so clever back in the cave. If he had simply gone out fighting, and let the enemy kill him then and there. 

Almost as if he knew how much Daniel needed reassurance, Teal'c spoke, "I swear that I will not let irreparable harm come to you, Daniel DanielJackson." 

Daniel took from that what strength he could and steeled himself for another long day. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Eight:**

At last he was going to get some answers, and if heads had to roll, so much the better. Jack made his way through the maze of corridors and elevators in record time. Carter had asked to meet him in the control room. She thought she knew what was going on, but wanted to run a few things by him. 

He nearly burst into the darkened room, to find the Major hammering at a keyboard as pages of programming scrolled by. Without looking up, she spoke, "Colonel, I thought you'd want to be the first to know." 

"Damned right, Major. So, who's the hacker?" Jack responded with surety. 

"Umm - well sir, I told you I figured out the problem, but," Sam stuttered in an uncharacteristic fashion. 

Impatiently, the Colonel prompted, "Were the programs tampered with?" 

"Yes," Sam answered him. "And it seems to be a much wider problem than simply the iris program." 

"So, you're trying to tell me that you know what's happening, but not who's doing it?" Jack distinctly didn't like playing this game of 20 questions with his second in command. 

"I didn't exactly say that, sir, actually," she stopped typing and turned to meet the Colonel's puzzled gaze. "This is incredible - no - make that weird. I mean, I hardly believe it myself, never mind convincing everyone else. Quite frankly, I think you'll agree sir, that this is almost too - well it simply couldn't, but of course it is, and it seems the only explanation." 

"Carter!" Jack snapped in frustration. "You are making absolutely _no_ sense at all. Could you please tell me what it is that I won't believe is actually causing the problem, and who is doing it?" 

"What," Sam replied. 

"What?" Jack echoed. 

"What is doing it, sir. Not who, what. I believe the culprit is the main computer itself," she waited for a response. 

Exhaling slowly Jack calmed a bit, "Major, I already know the problem is with the computer." 

"But I'm saying the computer itself is causing the tampering," Sam tried to spell it out plainly. 

"What, like a short circuit, deleting programs or something?" Jack postulated. 

"No sir, it's more like the computer rewriting its own programming. Somehow the computer has developed a kind of awareness, a true artificial intelligence, and it seems to have made it a priority to protect SGC personnel from danger," Sam winced. She hated sounding unscientific. 

Jack knew better than to dispute a Carter hunch, "The computer has its own priorities? Care to explain how you figured this out?" 

"Sure. I traced the changes in the programs from backup logs. There were several small changes at first, now bits of almost every function have changes at some level. The only thing is, the computer is not very good at programming. It makes errors, probably why the iris opened and closed randomly. I think the computer decided the safest thing for the SGC is to close the iris permanently," Sam really didn't want to tell him what else she'd discovered. 

"The computer decided," Jack rolled his eyes. "When did all this start?" 

Now came the kicker, "The rewrites first appeared after, well after you altered the programming." 

"Me?" Jack hadn't yet made the connection. 

"Whatever you did when the Ancients had control of your mind. You seem to have given the computer a rudimentary intelligence, and it's been learning ever since," Sam was very certain this was the cause, but even as she said it, the whole thing sounded too incredible. 

Jack's emotions shifted from surprise to puzzlement to a bit of pride, "Do you mean to tell me I did something to the computer that made it smarter than you?" 

Sam frowned and turned back to the screen, "Not smarter, just... a step ahead for now, that's all." 

"What are the other problems?" Jack asked, leaning over to watch her entering code. 

"Janet was unable to access the hazardous materials lab today. The door code sequence keeps changing. There are modifications to the safety drills, evacuation procedures, the fail-safe mechanism, and you are definitely not going to like the newest problem," Sam readied herself for a tirade. 

"What?" 

"Weapons storage. No one can get in there either. Weapons are..." 

"Dangerous?" Jack finished her thought. 

"Right, dangerous," Sam agreed. 

"You've actually witnessed the computer rewriting its own code?" Jack confirmed. 

Sam nodded yes, "And on all the back up copies as well." 

"So, fix it!" the Colonel ordered. 

"Fix it?" 

"Yes, fix it." 

While Sam appreciated the Colonel's vote of confidence, she knew it was a difficult task, "That's not as easy as it sounds. I make one change; it reverses it or counters with another. Wouldn't surprise me if soon the computer figures out how to block my access to its programs entirely. Short of shutting the whole thing down, wiping everything clean and recreating the original programs from printouts, I don't know how to fix it." 

"And that would take a while?" 

"Yes sir, it would mean shutting down the SGC for months." 

"Major, couldn't you just, have a talk with it? Tell it that it's got it all wrong. That things that might seem dangerous can be good, and vice versa, and that WE really know best." 

Sam stopped typing and thought a moment about reasoning with the computer, "Talk with it?" 

"Yes." 

"The computer, sir?" 

"Yes!" 

She blew a short breath out of pursed lips and returned to studying the codes. Jack left the room, more certain than he ever was that computers were more trouble than they were worth. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Nine:**

The need to sleep, to return to the healing trance, pulled Teal'c far away from the tortured human and his own mysterious plight. Soon dream visions returned. 

He was standing in a large amphitheater, his mother at the center of the arena, chained to a post. He fingered his staff weapon, always a source of security for him, now something terrible. Teal'c looked into his mother's face, her eyes meeting his, filled with love, trust, bravery and hope. In the crowd, Bra'tac turned away. He couldn't bear to watch. 

Why? Why had she done this? His god stood above them all, holding up the paper and proclaiming, "Behold the woman. She is determined to bring shame and destruction to all who would follow her. This testimony, signed by her own son, proves that she is sho'va, that she has led the rebellion against your god." 

The crowd erupted into bloodthirsty chanting. Teal'c dropped his eyes. He could not look at her. It was bad enough that she had arranged for him to reveal her treachery, but why must he also attend her public humiliation and punishment? This was too much. 

Apophis continued, "Listen loyal subjects of Chulak! Your god is much pleased with the one Teal'c, his revelation has saved you. He has proven his devotion, as he has placed his god above all, even his own mother. His strength and cunning he has already demonstrated in his effortless defeat of Bra'tac. Upon completion of one more command, he shall ascend to the position of First Prime to Apophis." 

Shouts of approval and encouragement filled the arena. Teal'c allowed himself to look once more at his mother. She was smiling. 

"Hear me, Teal'c!" Apophis commanded. 

"Yes, my lord," Teal'c answered. 

"You must prove your loyalty beyond question. The vortuk, you must administer the punishment and kill the sho'va for all to witness. Now! Teal'c!" Apophis stood confident, regal, eager to demand this one last act and receive the soul of Teal'c forever. 

He had no choice. It was what she wanted, what his god commanded; yet the thought of it made his mind spin, his knees buckle. He knew it must be him. If he fired an instantly killing shot, his mother would not suffer. Teal'c readied the staff, his elbow trembling as he blinked back tears he must never show. It took all his concentration to will his hand to pull the firing mechanism. The crowd had worked itself to a frenzy. Then he fired. His mother's chest exploded in flame as she fell to the ground. Deafening cheers of approval rang out, as Apophis commanded all in attendance to hail his new First Prime. 

He wanted to run to her. Hold her. Inside he wept, for there could never be any outward sign of regret. Inside he cried out, "Mother! Mother please forgive me! I am so sorry! Mother! Please?" 

Daniel had almost settled into a leaning position comfortable enough to attempt napping, when he saw Teal'c begin to writhe and call out to his mother for forgiveness. He was clearly in distress, tears streaming down his face, and his shouting grew louder and louder. Daniel spoke to calm him, "She forgives you Teal'c. We all do. For all you've done without choice, all the terrible things, you are forgiven." 

Teal'c opened his eyes. Daniel thought he seemed confused as to where he was. He spoke, but Daniel wasn't certain it was to him, "I have failed my mother and dishonored my father. I have killed so many, and yet my people are not free." 

Daniel spoke softly, "No, Teal'c, you have to give it time. One day your people will be free, and it will be because of you." He began to feel faint; guessing it had been at least 12 hours since he'd had the food and a few sips of water. He could hear a faint buzz and felt warm all over. Soon he knew he would pass out. 

"You do not look well," Teal'c observed as he watched the human begin to sway and turn a decidedly pale color. "I will ask the guards to assist you," he added as he rang the bell at his bedside. 

"Thank you," Daniel answered, softer still. 

"I do not understand how you speak of my people as if you know them. How you speak of forgiveness as if you know me. If you truly knew all that I am, it would not be possible for you to forgive me," Teal'c lay back in bed and returned to staring at the ceiling. 

Daniel was concentrating on staying alert, and talking helped. He could imagine how painful it would be to collapse and have all his weight pull on that hand, and he tried with all his might to avoid it. "Tell me what happened. What made you decide finally to turn on Apophis, to try to defeat him? You have to remember, Teal'c. We were locked up with all the other human prisoners, and you decided to help us. Because of you, we escaped. You saw something in us that held the promise of being able to defeat Apophis. I've always wondered what brought you to that point, was it Bra'tac? " 

"Master Bra'tac was the very best of teachers, and a loyal friend. He taught me many legends as well as many truths. He expected obedience, but he taught also that I should think for myself." 

"He wanted you to listen to your conscience," Daniel concluded. 

"Conscience? What is this 'conscience'?" Teal'c asked. 

"That, ummm, little voice inside you that tells you right from wrong," Daniel explained. 

"I do not hear voices, Daniel Danieljackson." 

"I know that, it's - well, you don't really hear a voice," Daniel countered impatiently. What was he doing? Debating conscience with a man who might very well end up putting him to death. He had to concentrate, and keep his knees locked. Keep standing and not falter. It was getting harder to do. "Forget it, not important. So, it was Bra'tac then who told you the Goa'uld were not gods?" Daniel had to keep thinking, talking, getting Teal'c to remember. The room was starting to tip and spin and he was barely holding on. 

"It was in fact my mother, but even with her sacrifice and the continued support of Master Bra'tac, I lacked the conviction and the courage to stand against Apophis," he was beginning to remember a bit more now. 

"So what was it? There had to be something more than running into Jack and me that day," Daniel could hardly hear the Jaffa's answer. The buzzing in his head had grown to a roar. 

"It was my son. In service to Apophis I would hear the screams of the innocent as I was ordered to slaughter them. They would beg for mercy, and I would have none. I humbled even the proudest of warriors into unfailing adoration of my god. Those I could not intimidate or torture into submission, I would kill. I felt no anguish, no guilt for this, but neither did I feel any pride. Part of me was dying with the passing of each day. There was one day in particular. Rya'c stood at my side, while I stood obedient and strong, serving Apophis. I faced a large group of people; Apophis had ordered them killed. My eyes met with those of my son, so much pride in the look, one upon the other. I began to fire upon the people with my staff weapon fully charged. I heard shouting, crying, begging. There was the smell of burned flesh. Apophis was laughing, and as I looked down, my son was smiling his approval, holding a stick in imitation of me, his smile so much like the grandmother he would never know. I was certain, then, that this was wrong. That for my son, I would find a better way. It was later that day, I seem to remember meeting your people." 

Daniel did not hear the end of Teal'c's story, as his ability to focus slipped away, and he slowly slid down the wall, suspended by the chain which bound him. "Oh God, help me! Oh God! It hurts," were the last words he spoke. Teal'c still lacked the strength to stand, and had to remain watching as the guards finally entered, removed Daniel from the handcuff, and dragged him, unconscious, out of the room. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Ten:**

Teal'c sensed it was morning, his internal clock able to adjust itself and function with extraordinary accuracy regardless of the world he existed upon. He had a more restful night, although he worried about DanielJackson. A great deal of his memory had returned, but some details remained unclear. Although the exact sequence of events remained jumbled, Teal'c was certain he had finally turned on Apophis and now served within a very different fighting unit. He obeyed the orders of a human called "Hammond," and this DanielJackson also served with him. The exact purpose of the unit, he could not recall. Perhaps he was a mercenary. 

It had been three days since he was injured, and his strength was now returning. He'd managed to stand on his own, and walk about the room for brief periods. This day he was certain he'd be well enough to leave, however he was not strong enough to fight No'rek for permission to take the Tau'ri with him. Somehow he would have to convince No'rek with words alone. That was something Teal'c was unaccustomed to doing. 

A sharp knock at the door and a shout from the guard, announced that the first prime had arrived. Teal'c waited in silence as the door was opened and No'rek entered. "You asked to speak with me?" No'rek questioned. 

"Yes, Master No'rek," Teal'c spoke softly, bowing his head slightly. "My injuries are much improved, and I thank you for the care I have received. I wish to return through the Chappa'ai today, and take the human with me, if you will grant me permission." 

"If you consider yourself well enough, you may go," No'rek answered matter of factly. "It is not possible for you to take the human." No'rek then turned to leave. 

Teal'c felt his stomach lurch at the pronouncement. He was too late, and now something terrible had happened. "If it is not possible, then harm has come to the human? What have you allowed to happen to him?" 

"You have no right to expect me to defend my actions to you. I will tell you this much. The human is being cared for. He still lives, but he now belongs to me," No'rek challenged. 

Teal'c rose to his full height and loudly addressed No'rek, " _You_ do not have the right to take my property!" 

"I am a fair leader. If you so choose, you may remain until the next shipment of humans and pick whichever you want as compensation," No'rek offered. 

"I do not want compensation. I want that which is mine," Teal'c answered with a cold anger. 

"The human is no longer yours. There is a greater purpose he must serve. Know "Teal'c" that I do not enjoy repeating myself! It is NOT possible for you to take the human." With finality, No'rek left the room. In the echo of the slamming door, Teal'c began to fear the worst for his teammate. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Eleven:**

Daniel woke slowly, his first perception being that of a faint light coming through a window. Whether it was evening or morning he couldn't tell. He felt comfortable, but hungry - he couldn't sense any pain - why was it he kept thinking there should be pain? He was lying down, and something was keeping him from moving freely. In the dim light he could just make out a set of straps and buckles, holding him securely. His left arm was outstretched, his hand positioned under a device of some sort. His glasses were missing... now he realized why everything seemed out of focus. His hand felt warm and was bathed in a reddish orange light. In the distance, he could hear dogs barking, mumbled voices. As he heard a footfall outside the door, and a hand on the latch, memories of the last three days flooded back. 

Something wasn't quite right here. He shouldn't be able to move the fingers of his left hand, but he could. It seemed as if someone was trying to heal his injury... but why? Perhaps it was what No'rek had said, that he wanted to use him as a sparring partner for his son. Not much chance of that with a broken hand. Would it be possible for him to fight the boy and not hurt him? Then a darker thought crossed his mind. What if No'rek intended to use him to instruct his son on the proper use of weapons in order to cause maximum pain. With the help of a healing device, it would be possible to repeat the process over and over. _'C'mon Jackson, get a hold of yourself. Maybe it's nothing like that at all.'_ His eyes strained to see who was entering the room. It was a small figure, No'rek's son. 

The boy spoke in a voice purposefully deepened to sound more grown up, "Human, it is I, Malek. I am to be your new Master. My father has given you to me, and you are the first human I have owned. You are not tied because I fear you, simply because you must not move if you are to be repaired." 

"Daniel. My name is Daniel, and I want to thank you for whatever it is you're doing. My hand feels much better." 

Malek hesitated at first, unsure how to react to a grateful human, then he resumed his haughty air, "Do you think I care what name you were called by? I choose to call you human, if I call you anything at all. And do not thank me for repairing you. You would have been useless otherwise." 

The boy came and stood next to the bed, examining the restraints. He looked so very young. Daniel also thought he saw a glimmer of concern in the boy's face. "Malek, I need your help," Daniel began. 

Instantly the boy reacted. Pulling a knife from a sheath on his belt, he pressed it tight against Daniel's throat, "You will _never_ call me by my given name! You will call me Master Jaffa, understand?" 

Breathing in tight gasps, Daniel nodded yes as the blade pressed tighter still. "Yes, Master Jaffa," he managed to whisper through clenched teeth. 

Malek relaxed and withdrew the knife proudly. He told Daniel he would get no "help" from his master. Humans existed only to serve and obey. Even as he said these harsh words, Malek couldn't help running his fingers lightly over Daniel's neck, just to be certain he hadn't cut the skin. 

This brief show of caring was not lost on Daniel, but he remained silent. He sensed the struggle going on within Malek, to imitate his father's hatred of humans, and to obey without question, but also to have compassion. Perhaps there was a way to reach the boy, but he must be very careful. 

"I will wrap your hand, for it is too freshly injured to use. Then I will release you from the straps, and you will prepare breakfast for me." Malek worked quickly, and soon Daniel found himself standing and able to walk on his own. His hand was stiff and still a bit sore. As they walked outside, he noted the ever-present guards, and up ahead he saw No'rek approaching. 

The powerful man needed only to stare at his son, and the boy understood. "Bow before my father, human," he commanded. 

Stiffly, Daniel bent, his eyes briefly locked with No'rek's and then downcast. This was a bow empty of deference or supplication. He obeyed, but in so doing clearly showed his defiance. 

No'rek acknowledged the bow with a nod of his head, and spoke to his son, "Your human requires much training. I trust it will be completed to my satisfaction." Then he walked on with a hint of a smile on his face. 

As the boy explained his plans for the day, including a visit to the old part of the settlement, Daniel began to form plans of his own. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Twelve:**

Sam had been working for days straight, with no progress. In fact, the computer was learning at an increasingly accelerated rate. It had gotten to the point where if anyone wished to move about the base, the computer required palm scanner input, so that it would know the location of each person. Phone links weren't working properly, but whether that was by design or a programming error, Sam had no way to tell. The SGC was beginning to feel like a prison. People could move about in a limited fashion, eat and sleep, but not much more than that. 

It was nearing time to make her final report to General Hammond on the crisis. If she recommended shutting down the base, Hammond had already indicated he would support her. The decision would be much easier if Daniel and Teal'c had already returned. Things were never simple at the SGC, almost never black and white. Unfortunately, that was exactly how the computer was viewing everything. 

A familiar voice called out to her over the intercom, and Sam stood to answer. "Yes, sir. Still working on it. - Pardon, Colonel, did you say the computer is not allowing you to leave your quarters? - Yes, of course. I'll see what I can do. - No, I can't imagine _who_ it thinks it is, locking you up like that. - Yes. Right away, sir." 

Her head hurt. She'd been able to figure out the most complicated problems, why was this so difficult? There was one more thing to try. She hadn't taken the Colonel's suggestion to "talk" to the computer very seriously. Sitting back down, she typed, "Hello." 

She nearly slipped out of her seat when the words, 'Hi there," appeared in return. 

"How are you?" she typed. 

"Peachy," was the distinctly non-computerlike response. 

"Peachy," Sam repeated out loud, and after a moment's reflection, she knew exactly who the right man was to give the computer a good talking to. 

It took about a half-hour to cut a hole in the wall large enough to pass a laptop through. "Sir, it would be so much easier if you had a computer in your quarters," Sam yelled through the locked door. 

"Right Carter, I'll try to remember that," Jack shot back. "I've got the thing plugged into the interface in the wall, now what do I do?" 

"Just type what you want to say, sir," Sam responded. 

Jack thought a moment, flexed his fingers, and started typing. "Let's cut to the heart of this thing, shall we? It seems as if some of my feelings of concern or wanting to protect this place, might have gotten somehow transferred to you. And you think that you're doing a great job making this place less dangerous, somehow. But you're not. In fact, you might be a great little computer, but when it comes to running the SGC and making decisions, you stink at it!" 

"Stink at it?" words appeared in white on a black screen. 

"Yes, that's what I said. You're horrible at it! You've got the place so messed up, people stranded off world. You have _no idea_ what you're doing, and that's dangerous." Jack waited. There was a long pause. "Oh, I don't think so." 

"Well, I _do_ think so," Jack typed furiously. "And since I'm your, I guess you could say I'm your father, in a manner of speaking _I'm_ your commanding officer, I'm ordering you to forget all this running things stuff. I want you to go back to being an obedient computer and follow your commands." 

"But, but, I've kept everyone so safe," the computer pleaded. 

"That's 'safe, _sir_.' You will always respond, sir," Jack commanded. 

"Yes, sir," appeared instantly. 

"And you haven't kept people safe. You've risked many lives, including Daniel and Teal'c, who happen to be unable to return home thanks to you." 

"You are correct, sir. Sorry, sir, I didn't realize." 

"That's better. Are you going to stop all this foolishness?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Do you understand you must obey all commands given to you by myself, Major Carter or anyone else authorized to give them?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Very good! As you were, computer. Now, go back to doing, whatever it was you always used to do," Jack finished typing. The Colonel took a deep breath and let out an enthusiastic, "YES!" as the door to his quarters opened up on a very stunned Major Carter. 

"It's working?" she said to him wide-eyed. 

"Roger that, Major. Everything's going to be just fine now," Jack replied, with a slight spring to his step. 

"You've gotten everything back to normal? It only took you five minutes. How?" Sam was completely floored. 

Jack smiled and tossed back over his shoulder as he went to organize a rescue mission, "Privileges of rank, Major, and a bit of a no nonsense approach." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Thirteen:**

The day was passing without major incident. Daniel did his best to perform as expected making and serving the morning meal. Malek permitted him to sit at the table and eat as well, although Daniel suspected it was more to show off his new possession to the other boys in camp than to keep him nourished. 

The sun was almost directly overhead when Malek announced they would be exploring the old city. He was given a staff weapon, which Daniel eyed warily. "I am not yet permitted to use an actual staff weapon. This is Intar, used in training, it merely stuns," Malek explained. Daniel nodded his understanding. 

This was Daniel's chance. He hadn't seen any of the gear he and Teal'c had been carrying. Presumably their packs were still in the hills outside the old settlement. As they walked along, Daniel asked for permission to speak. 

The boy seemed to relax the farther from the camp they walked. He answered, sounding very much like the child he was, "I wish for you to tell me things I do not know. Tell me about your home world. About places you have been things that are new and exciting! I am not ever allowed to leave this place." 

"There are writings in the old settlement. A history of your people, from a time before the Goa'uld came. I could teach you how to read them." Daniel offered. 

"Stupid human. Our goddess always was, and always will be," Malek retorted. 

"Come then, let me show you. You can decide for yourself. First, I ask permission to find my sack of - magical things." Daniel watched Malek's eyes light up with curiosity. 

"Magic? Yes, I would like to learn of your magic!" 

A quick sweep of the area revealed the missing packs. Daniel stooped to pick them up, when Malek waved him off with his stun weapon. "I will examine the contents!" 

"Be careful! Those aren't toys in there you know," Daniel warned. 

Malek withdrew a cylindrical black object. He poked and prodded it. Shook it. It did nothing. Pushing a switch along the side caused a bright beam of energy to pour out. Malek threw it down, as if it had burnt his hand, "What weapon is this?" 

Daniel smiled, "It's not a weapon. It's a flashlight. It allows you to see in dark places or at night." He showed the boy how to operate it. Together they tasted the MRE's. Malek enjoyed a stick of gum, and was fascinated by the foil it was wrapped in. Opening the med kit, he found bandages and tape and applied them as decorations all over his arms and legs. 

"How can it be that the elders say humans are not capable of intelligent thinking? Unless your people did not make these things. Perhaps these are gifts from your god. What god rules your home world? Your former master serves Apophis. Do you also serve Apophis?" Malek was very relaxed now, genuinely enjoying Daniel's company. 

Daniel saw the GDO that had fallen out of the pack unnoticed by Malek. He continued to make conversation. "My home world does not serve the Goa'uld. We fight them. The Goa'uld are not gods..." 

Malek looked about in fear that the very trees would hear this blasphemy and punish them both, "Nirrti knows all! She will hear and you will be killed for saying such things!" 

"Nirrti? She is your goddess? She hasn't been around in awhile has she?" Daniel slipped the GDO into his pocket. 

Malek gripped tightly on the intar, "How do you know this?" 

"Because she managed to tick off some very important System Lords. I don't think she's coming back." Daniel added softly. 

"You are _wrong_!" Malek shouted, waving the intar. "We cannot survive without our goddess. She provides. We live to serve her!"" 

"If you will allow me, Master Jaffa, I will operate the Chappa'ai for you. I can take you to a wondrous world where Goa'uld do not rule over anyone. A world where you could be free." 

Malek's eyes grew wide at the knowledge that his servant knew how to operate the Chappa'ai. "If this is true, perhaps everything else you have told me is also true, and not some great story to entertain. Proceed!" 

Daniel approached the DHD pedestal. Home was several pushes and a computer code away. Pressing the seventh glyph, Daniel rested his palm on the center crystal. The Gate began to hum and then slowly droned to a stop. It did not engage. "No! This can't be!" Daniel exclaimed as he frantically reexamined the glyphs. He'd witnessed this two previous times and the feeling was just as terrifying the third. First it was on Klorel's ship - but he'd been on a ship. Next, he'd been on an off-world dig, and the black hole had shut down operations. Not a likely thing now. He tried to think of what Jack had said. Something about communications being faulty with the SGC? How could this be happening now, of all times? He punched the glyphs one more time, with the same result. 

Malek stood with a disappointed scowl. "You think you can lie to me because I am a boy? You are mistaken." 

"I - I don't know how to explain this to you. I _do_ know how to operate the Chappa'ai. I could try a different address. Something must be wrong." Daniel had no idea what to do next. All his plans hinged on being able to get home, now. He'd lost the boy's trust, and was not likely to regain it. 

There was a snapping of twigs and another young voice spoke to them from behind. A group of the boys had followed them from the camp. "We know what is wrong. Malek, you have allowed your mind to be poisoned with stories of false gods and the strength of humans. You were even willing to believe that our goddess is lost to us. He has done this to shame you, because he is weak and can not fight you. Have you forgotten that there are ways to test strength and truth? We have decided that your human should enter the proving grounds!" 

The group surrounded Daniel and began to remove his clothing. He started to push them off, but stopped as Malek raised the intar. "Master Jaffa," Daniel pleaded. "Tell them to let me return with you to talk with Teal'c. He will tell you what I say is true." Daniel stood shivering in the evening air. One of the boys produced a stiff tunic and a thin leather vest for protection. Daniel put them on, waiting for Malek's decision. 

"You should feel very honored, human!" Malek proclaimed. "You are dressed as a Jaffa in training. You need only to survive the proving grounds and we will all know that you carry the truth in your heart." 

Snickers of doubt and wagers as to how long he would survive circulated among the boys as Daniel was marched off into the deepening twilight. 

Daniel closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He recognized some of the Goa'uld words, but what they referred to he could only guess. "The goddess' hellfire... field of judgment... balls of death..." And the longest anyone was willing to give him to survive? 

One hour. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Fourteen**

Before Sam had been able to run a single test on the reworked programs, the Colonel had received approval for and fully assembled an off world rescue team. He was standing impatiently tapping on the back of her chair. Behind him stood an equally fidgety Dr. Fraiser. 

"Any time now, Carter," Jack protested. 

Irritation coated the Major's voice, "Just because you convinced the computer to go back to business as usual doesn't mean it's all smooth sailing. Sir. Fact is, these programs still have hundreds of little glitches, and when your life could depend on correct interpretation of the GDO code, there's no room for error." 

"I can understand that Major, but somethin keeps tellin me we're running out of time." 

Janet stepped forward, "He's so certain we're going to find someone in dire straits. He's convinced me that I ought to go along on this one." 

"Sorry to disappoint, but my best guess is two more days, maybe a day and a half, if all the testing goes well." Jack looked as if he might protest, but Sam cut him off. "Sir, I've had everyone concentrating on the gate dialing and iris programs. It takes time. We can't afford a mistake." 

"OK Carter. Let me know when it's ready. You won't find me in my office. I sure as hell am _not_ going to do paperwork. Buzz me in the gym if you need me." 

As the Colonel left, Janet turned her attention to Sam. "How much sleep have you been getting?" 

"Don't ask," Sam answered. 

"I know how it can be. You're beginning to look like me when the infirmary's full, the OR's backed up and another critical case comes through the door." 

"Janet," Sam's tone turned soft, filled with worry. "When the Colonel starts getting those really bad feelings.." She stopped and sighed. "My God, they've been stranded there almost four days. We know someone was living there. Our unit doesn't exactly have an outstanding track record in finding peaceful places." 

"Tell me how I can help," Janet offered pushing back her sleeves and sitting at a console. "The computer's done such a great job with preventive medicine, I literally have nothing to do." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Jack needed to work off his frustration. All this waiting around was definitely getting on his nerves. Maybe some time with the heavy bag would help, although he'd much prefer sparring with Teal'c. Actually managed to last a full five minutes with him last time! It had become a reflex action to have his palm scanned on entering the elevator. Damned computer still wanted to keep tabs on everyone. Couldn't blame it. He liked to do just that as well. 

The doors opened and rapidly closed as Jack pushed the buttons. The lights flickered briefly, then the elevator went into what felt like a free-fall. Jack grabbed against the wall to steady himself and punched the emergency stop. Nothing happened. After several seconds, it came to an abrupt halt, slamming Jack onto the floor. "What the hell's goin on here?" he yelled. Then the process repeated itself with the elevator rising and slamming to a stop. Next, everything went dead. Jack stood slowly, trying to orient himself. 

The elevator intercom crackled, "Colonel?" 

"Yes, Major. What the hell's happening now? I feel like I'm on a very bad Disney ride. More glitches?" 

"No sir. It seems the computer is changing its mind. In fact, from what I'm reading here, your cyber-child is going through a rebellious stage and doesn't want to take orders anymore." 

"Great. Just great! You tell it to get that silicon stuffed brain back in line or I pull the plug personally." 

"Colonel, there's more," Sam cautioned. 

Jack stopped his ranting to listen. "

It fully intends to drop you the entire length of the shaft unless you agree to do whatever it demands. What do you want me to tell it?" 

"You tell it - that's terrorism, and I don't deal with terrorists!" 

"Do you think that's wise, sir? After all, it's got you locked up in there..." 

"Carter, I don't have time for this. More importantly _you_ don't have time for this. It's bluffing. I'm sure of it. Call the bluff. Otherwise it will think it can do whatever it damn well pleases. Now, Major." 

"OK, if you're sure. There, it's done sir." 

Jack felt the elevator shimmy slightly and begin to move. He only had time for a hasty, "Oh shit!" as the car fell the promised distance, landing with a deafening crash at the Stargate level. 

Within seconds, Janet and Sam were there, anticipating the worst as the doors opened on an unconscious Colonel O'Neill. Janet knelt by his side, beginning her examination, "Looks as if he's taken a good hit to the head. Lord knows if anything else is broken. I'm going to call for a stretcher." Janet made her way to the phone as Sam slumped down in exhaustion. Things were bad enough before, and now it seemed as if the safety of all SGC personnel was no longer the computer's primary objective. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Fifteen**

Teal'c sat at the table, a guest of honor in No'rek's house. "Tomorrow you will be leaving?" No'rek questioned him. 

"Yes, Master No'rek. I am sufficiently recovered for the journey. I must ask you once again to be able to take..." 

No'rek cut him off. "More talk of the human? You have heard my final decision on the matter." 

No'rek's wife spoke up. "Our son has not returned for dinner. He left with his new - servant - at mid day and has not been seen since. I grow fearful that something has happened." 

"My son is strong and brave. I am confident he shall return. Worry yourself with dinner." No'rek dismissed her 

Not to be so easily silenced, she continued, " _Our_ son is but a boy, out there in the company of a human I do not trust. With no one to protect him. If anything should happen to him..." 

"The human will not harm my son. It is necessary they spend time alone together. It is part of the reason I have given the human to Malek." No'rek cryptically responded. 

Teal'c became confused, "I feel it is my right to know what plans you have for my former property. Do you intend to use him to further your son's instruction?" 

"Oh yes, Master Teal'c. Because of the human, my son will become a man." No'rek seemed very pleased with himself and his plans. 

Teal'c shook his head. "I regret that I did not tell you sooner. This human's warrior skills are somewhat lacking, mostly because he does not wish to kill. He will provide little challenge for your son." 

"You still do not understand. My son also lacks certain skills of a warrior. He is far too compassionate. I know that he will quickly come to regard his servant as a friend. And the human you have provided will encourage this. The human lacks fear, has some intelligence, and most important he feels compassion for Malek." No'rek waited for some sign of realization on Teal'c's face. When it did not appear, he continued, "I will ask my son to prove his obedience to me and to his goddess. He will be told to offer up his "friend" as a sacrifice. In so doing, he will learn to hold no one and nothing above obedience. He will become a man - and much more than that. A true Jaffa!" 

Teal'c felt an anger quickly build within him, fueled by his concern for DanielJackson and the freshly remembered pain of his own mother's execution. "A _true Jaffa_?" Teal'c screamed, standing and slamming his fist on the table. "The Jaffa of your world are nothing more than spineless underlings, serving cruel and abusive alien creatures - without compassion - without conscience. If your son ever had hopes of becoming a man, you will see to it that he cowers as a dog!" 

"You will _not_ insult me and my son in my own home!" No'rek roared back. "I should have you killed for saying such things, but perhaps your injury damaged your mind as well. You will leave tonight, and I shall personally escort you through the Chappa'ai." 

Teal'c took a threatening step toward No'rek, then thought better of it as guards entered the room. Instead he stormed out the door and into the pitch-black yard. Looking up at the stars, he tried to understand what forces had brought him to this place and rekindled long lost memories. Somehow he had to find his teammate and perhaps in so doing, he could rescue Malek as well. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Sixteen**

Daniel was brought to the center of a large field. A metal belt was strapped about his waist, with a silver ball attached. He was ordered to remain standing and wait for instruction. It was completely dark now, and without his glasses he could just make out rows of stone steps along the edge of the field. The boys had assembled there to watch. At the top of the steps was a small booth, bathed in red light. 

"Malek?" Daniel called out. "Malek, I know you can hear me! This is wrong. You know I've told you the truth. I have never lied to you. Don't you understand? Your people have a chance to be free!" 

"Silence human!" shouted the self-appointed leader of the group of boys. "You are here to prove yourself to us all. You must cross the field, proceed through the stand of trees and climb the ridge. On a platform at the top, you will find the key that will disarm the bomb you wear strapped to your waist. Any attempt to remove the bomb will cause it to explode. Only the key can save you. Once Malek starts the test, you will only have a short period of time before the bomb detonates." 

The boy leader turned to Malek, "Why have you not activated the proving grounds? Surely you know the codes. You have seen your father enter them hundreds of times." 

Malek stalled, "I do not have permission." 

"That's simple. You were instructed to train him, right? So, you chose this way." 

"He will not be trained, he will be killed." Malek watched Daniel standing alone in the field. A look of hope still on his face. 

"So, you do not want to kill him? He will have a chance to prove himself. If he is deserving to live, Nirrti will save him." 

"No," Malek shook his head. 

"Don't tell me you believe the human? Your father would be most interested to know this!" the boy threatened. 

"I think he may be telling the truth, and that is not a crime to kill someone for." Malek's hand shook, poised over the control buttons. 

"Do it, Malek. Now! He has lied about the Chappa'ai and the rest is a lie as well. Enter the codes." 

Malek pressed the buttons, but would not look as the machinery began to click and buzz. Daniel felt the device around his waist begin to vibrate and colored lights flickered an apparent count down. He took a hesitant step to cross the field toward the line of trees, when a cutout figure of a Jaffa popped up and fired an energy burst at his feet, causing him to fall backward. 

"Malek!" He called out again. "I need your help!" 

"It can not be turned off. You must complete the test to save yourself, and you have not much time." Malek answered with great sadness to his voice. 

An adrenaline burst propelled Daniel to his feet. A timed obstacle course in the dark, no glasses, and no protection, facing deadly weaponry. He wouldn't allow himself to think of the odds that he'd actually survive this. They were laughable. But if there were something to the Jaffa belief that courage and truth could somehow protect him from dying, he was determined to attempt to cross. 

Trip wires. A thin wire had triggered the first weapon. He began a tip toeing, half run zigzag pattern across the field. Comical under any other circumstances. He was about half way to the tree line, when he felt a click under his foot. He'd stepped on some sort of switch. The ground began to rumble. He recalled that feeling. Soon gun turrets would rise up from the ground. This was Hathor's planet all over again. 

Excitement built in the group of boys. This was finally getting interesting. 

As the towers rose, Daniel could tell they were unmanned. Had to be heat or motion sensors. Either way, he couldn't stay in one place too long. Immediately he dove, narrowly avoiding a gun blast. The earth shook and pieces of rock and dirt flew around him. Trying to make continual fast movements while avoiding any trip wires proved too much. He saw the wire too late, as the robot Jaffa rose up and shot him in the shoulder. The impact spun him in a circle. All he could feel was heat at first. An intense searing heat. He knew the pain would follow very shortly, but he would have to continue running. He had no choice. 

The boys grew quiet. They had never before been allowed to witness an actual test. Malek felt tears begin to build at the sight of Daniel struggling to run badly wounded. "I can not watch this," Malek whimpered. "If he dies, it will have nothing to do with truth. It will be because I was not strong enough to help him." 

Miraculously Daniel reached the trees and collapsed on the ground. An irrational feeling of safety overtook him, as he sensed the guns couldn't "see" him there. What was it he was supposed to do? Go through the trees and... and... climb a ridge? He was sweating all over, and the pain began to block out all rational thought. He looked at the pretty lights around his belt. Yet another had gone out. There were only ten remaining. They reminded him of Christmas lights. One more light went out. He had to get up. Now. 

Groaning, he used a nearby tree to help pull himself to a stand. On wobbly feet he began making his way through the trees, cautiously looking for any signs of threat. A small measure of hope returned. Maybe he could do this. 

Finally he came to the end of the stand of trees and looked out at the rocky ridge and twenty-foot pedestal on top. Painfully, he bent to pick up a rock and tossed it out toward the ridge. Instantly the night was filled with bright white energy rays. Globe weapons. The hillside was full of heat and motion sensitive globe weapons. He'd also seen these before and he hadn't a clue how to get past them. Even if he did, he doubted he could climb the pedestal with his shoulder injury. 

He leaned back against a tree and slowly slid to a sitting position. He watched two more of the lights wink out. Best he could figure is that he'd wait until the bomb blew him to bits or step out into the laser beams and end it now. He was starting to hyperventilate. The pain from his shoulder wound now reaching his brain full force. Heat and motion. Something hotter than him, moving faster than him. Flaming arrows seemed good right about now. Fire. Some of the tree branches were on fire behind him! Another light faded out. 

Daniel struggled once again to his feet and managed to make his way back to the other side of the woods. Grabbing a flaming branch lying on the ground, he dragged it back to where he needed to cross. He hefted the branch and with a pained grunt tossed it as high into the air as he possibly could, and ventured out toward the ridge. He could hear the lasers popping and firing at the branch. But he hadn't reached a safe position, when the branch landed. He froze. The globes still hadn't detected him. He wasn't moving and the branch was giving off more heat than he was. He was still invisible. 

Five lights remained. Judging from the rate they'd clicked off, that gave him ten more minutes. Ten minutes he could spend standing there, until he was blown to kingdom come, or he could simply walk. It seemed a perfectly logical choice to his pain addled brain. He had to do something. He started walking, completely ignoring the occasional pop and sizzle sounds of a laser firing and missing. Just as he was almost to the pedestal, a laser did not miss. There was a pop and a stabbing pain so sharp Daniel was convinced his right leg had been completely severed. He screamed long and loud. Venting his pain... his frustration over the stupidity of it all... the anger... 

As he fell against the base of the tower, he could see a large gash in his right leg. The pain was too great, and his wounds too severe. With twenty feet to climb and two lights remaining, he might as well have been miles away from the key. He was never going to make it. Why the hell did he try in the first place? 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Seventeen**

The SGC was entering the fifth day since Jack and Sam had returned. The atmosphere was tense, with everyone trying their best to comply with the computer's demands. Sam had instructed all staff to conduct business as close to usual as possible. She had closeted herself away in the control room, telling no one of her plans. Dr. Frasier sat charting in her office, confident Sam would find a way to get the Gate working. Now, if she could only get the Colonel awake and oriented. He definitely had a concussion, and she'd even welcome his bad temper over the situation, if he'd only wake up. 

Jack blinked his eyes, three - four - more times in rapid succession. He had to be seeing at least double or was injured far worse than he felt possible. He counted eight staff nurses crowded around his bed tucking and fussing with this and that. One felt for a pulse as another took his temperature. One just stood there, looking concerned. 

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but don't you have anything else to do?" Jack grimaced as he realized it would be a pretty tough go convincing Frasier he was fit to lead the rescue mission. Meanwhile the world seemed to shimmer and a hissing noise sounded in his ears. 

"Colonel!" the head nurse reacted. "You're awake! I'll get Dr. Frasier, and in answer to your question - no - you're the only patient we've had in days." 

"Well, I'm fine now. You can all... take a break." Jack began to sit up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The room tipped and swam violently as his stomach rolled. 

Janet breezed in, chart in hand. "Colonel, glad to have you with us again." 

"So am I! Now, if you'll excuse me, I remember having a certain computer to deal with," Jack began, trying to ignore the jackhammer in his skull and wincing at the loudness of the doctor's voice. 

"Not so fast," Janet commanded. "I need to certify you fit for duty, and since your only apparent injury is a concussion," she hesitated. He was never going to give her a straight answer, but she had to try. "I'll need to depend on your own self-report." 

"Fine. I feel great. Now, sign the papers and I'll be going -" Jack hurried to answer. 

"Humor me - please? Answer a few questions?" she looked with pleading eyes. 

Jack sighed and threw his hands up in surrender, "Shoot." 

Janet examined his pupils with her penlight. "What day is it?" 

"Oh. It's. Ahh. No, you can't count that, lots of times I lose track of the day." 

"Fair enough, how about the year? The president?" Janet continued. 

"Sure, let me think. 1999 and Bill Clinton!" Jack proudly announced. "Now can I go?" 

"Headaches?" 

"No," Jack began with a hesitant lie. 

"Dizziness?" 

"Nope," he fibbed with greater conviction. 

"Blurred or double vision?" 

"Nada." 

"Anything out of the ordinary?" 

"Not a thing! Fit as a fiddle and ready for duty Doc," he didn't want to overdo it, but she seemed to by buying everything so far. 

They stared at each other for a good while until Janet sighed in defeat. "Don't make me regret this," and she handed Jack his release to full duty. "Oh, and one other thing," she reached in a drawer and took out the extra strength aspirin. "These are for when you decide to stop ignoring the headaches. OK?" 

He slowly stood up, thankfully accepting the pills while fighting off the instant vertigo. "We're going to get the Gate up and running today. You gonna be ready?" 

"Wouldn't miss it," Janet called out to him as she thought he mumbled something to the effect that he'd be just fine, had far worse hangovers than this, and out the door he went. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Knew I'd find you here," Jack announced as he took his place behind his Major's chair. "Any closer to a solution?" 

Sam smiled to herself, knowing there was no use asking him how he was feeling. "Very close. Just don't try to talk to the computer anymore. It's impossible, going on and on about being the Supreme Commander - all the while sounding just like - oh - never mind." Sam continued her typing. 

"Sounding like me, huh? I always said I could run this place single handed." Jack smiled, then steadied himself against a wall, still trying to correct the tip and spin of the room. "Never actually meant it though." 

"What I've managed to do is slowly work the parts of the computer program involved with Gate transport over onto a set of simulations I designed long before the SGC was up and functional. I made a few modifications and the computer should think it's "looking" at the powered down Gate, but it's really a virtual world. Then, I put all the programs necessary for a team to Gate out on a stand alone PC, that hopefully the main computer won't detect." Sam's explanation tumbled out full speed. 

"Carter, my head really hurts, and this isn't helping. Bottom line, you fixed it?" 

"I think so, sir. I won't be going with you. I need to make sure we can get you back. Oh, one more thing," 

"Yes?" 

"When you're assembling the team?" 

"Yes - !" 

"Try to act like you're _not_ assembling a team," Sam advised. 

"Aw... for cry... OK, roger that Major. We leave in one hour." 

"I'll be feeding old video through the camera feed in the Gate room, so the computer won't see you there. The tapes run in twelve-hour blocks. Hopefully the mission will be completed before the tape loops and the computer senses something is wrong." Sam's eyes registered a shocked expression, staring at words on the screen in front of her. 

"Something else Major?" Jack asked. 

"Oh, nothing important. The computer is using some very colorful words to describe Colonel Maybourne and the NID in general." 

Jack raised his brow, then returned to the problem at hand, "If you need to take it off line entirely, we'll be alright. We'll stay if it's safe, or Gate to somewhere else if we absolutely have to." 

"Good luck, sir. I'm sure they're fine." 

Jack cast her a doubtful look. "The only thing I'm sure of is that I've got two men MIA and presumed in enemy territory, until I confirm otherwise." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Eighteen**

Teal'c noticed heightened activity as several guards hurried about the camp. Soon No'rek joined him, "You will leave now. I have seen that all you have brought with you has been returned." 

"Not all," Teal'c answered. 

Ignoring the comment, No'rek continued, "It is possible you may yet say good bye to your slave. There has been a disturbance on the Jaffa training grounds. Someone has activated the test. To my knowledge the only person missing from camp and capable of doing so, is my son." 

"The test, as on Chulak? A test of battle readiness and bravery?" 

No'rek nodded. "I only hope my son has not been so foolish as to subject the human to it. He must die by Malek's hand, directly." 

Seeing the opportunity to find both Malek and DanielJackson Teal'c offered, "I will accompany you." 

"You are to observe only. If the human is dead and it is customary where you come from, you can claim the body." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The boys scattered at the sound of the approaching group of elders. Evidence of their mischief was everywhere, fires still burning, lasers randomly firing and the gun turrets still poised to strike. Malek remained in the control booth watching the countdown. He could no longer see Daniel, but he wanted to know when it was over. There had to be less than a minute remaining. 

No'rek entered the booth, speaking in low controlled tones, "You acted without my permission. You will be punished." He stared at his son's face, witnessing the pain and sorrow as a tear slid down the boy's cheek. "Now you understand, the only truth is from our goddess. The only strength is obedience. The human will die instantly when the krilek explodes, if he is not dead already." No'rek pushed the buttons retracting the gun turrets, and the ground trembled in response. 

Malek did not move or react to his father's words. The seconds ticked slowly by. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Daniel tried to stand, one last time. The belt had begun to vibrate. He would try to climb. Looking up, he saw something small protruding just over the edge of the pedestal top. Could it be the key? The vibrations had worked it to the very edge, and it hung there, taunting him. He threw his weight into the column, cursing as his injuries screamed at the jostling. With the pain still escalating and every last bit of his strength depleted, he collapsed to a sit and closed his eyes in a desperate prayer. 

With a light thud, something fell into his lap. Perhaps God did deliver the just from such a nightmare. It was the key! With quaking hands he grabbed it and shoved it into the lock mechanism on the belt. The final light went out, and the vibration ceased. His entire body, held unbearably tense, released, and he lay down completely spent, unable to think beyond the moment. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

When there was no explosion, Malek let out a hopeful cry. "Father, he lives! He has met the test." 

No'rek placed a hand on Malek's shoulder, "And now son, we shall find him - and you shall be asked to meet yours." 

Not comprehending his father's words, Malek followed with Teal'c close behind. The gathered assembly of elders and children also came along, curious to see how the human had fared. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Daniel could see them coming. He had no idea what to expect. Teal'c was with them, but he couldn't tell whether he'd regained his memory. He managed a half-sit, propped on his good arm. His body felt so cold, and each heartbeat sent a throbbing pain through his shoulder and leg. As shock set in, and the adrenaline ebbed, he began to shiver violently. 

Teal'c started to move to Daniel's side, when a look from No'rek caused the guards to bar his way. He could tell from quick inspection that his teammate had indeed been through the training grounds. His eyes were glassy, his hair matted down with sweat and soot. His shoulder a smoldering mass of singed flesh, undoubtedly from a staff weapon blast. His thigh had a large, deep wound - open to the bone. It was not bleeding heavily, probably a laser cut. These injuries needed attention. They needed to be covered and bound. Teal'c curled his fingers into fists and waited. 

No'rek spoke to the crowd, "Behold the human whom my son tells me has made many false statements about our goddess. Now, that he has passed the proving ground, there are those who would believe him." 

"What has he told you?" Teal'c asked, out of turn but No'rek permitted the question. 

Malek stood at first proud to proclaim Daniel's message, after all, he had proved himself. "He says that our goddess will not likely ever return to us. That Nirrti has been punished, perhaps destroyed by the System Lords." The murmuring in the crowd caused a tremble in his voice as he continued, "He says the System Lords are _not_ gods. They are flesh and blood creatures which depend upon Jaffa in order to survive at all!" 

With each revelation, the crowd began to voice its opinion that the human should be put to death for such blasphemy. 

Teal'c spoke out again, "The human speaks the truth, and on his home world lies the proof." 

"Tell me how it is that the "truth" is revealed to Teal'c of Chulak and a human, and not to us?" No'rek demanded. 

Teal'c boldly continued, "Because, like most Jaffa you do not teach your children to think. You do not teach your children to feel. They are taught only to obey, without question, and they shall _never_ seek and _never_ find the truth!" 

"You must know without strict obedience the gods would destroy all Jaffa. In a short time, we would cease to exist," No'rek angrily retorted. 

Malek drew more courage and spoke again to his father, "You taught me never to fear, yet you fear my knowing the truth?" 

No'rek turned to the near frantic crowd, "Hear me, my people! Now has come the time for my son to prove his obedience to me and to our goddess. He is young and not yet ready for the position of First Prime, but today I will demand a sacrifice that will prove to everyone his heart is ready and he chooses obedience." To the guards No'rek ordered, "Take the human to the courtyard of the temple of Nirrti." 

Several Jaffa stepped forward and pulled Daniel to a stand. The most he could manage was a strangled moan in protest. A few of the words had filtered through to him. He knew they were arguing about his assertions that their goddess was a lie, and that it seemed Teal'c was defending him. Then there was something about a sacrifice. It didn't process. His mind was slowing down and the best he could hope for was that he would pass out soon. Unable to support himself, he hung limply between the two huge men. He could hear the crowd calling for his death as he was dragged along. He kept telling himself this couldn't be happening. He'd been through so much, what more could they do to him? 

When they reached the courtyard, the guards fastened a length of rope around Daniel's wrists and pulled it taut, throwing it up and over a hook placed in a large center post. He was standing by virtue of his arms being stretched straight above his head, and held in place by the rope. The painful pressure on his injured shoulder was unbearable. Next, they lowered the rope, slowly - until his knees just contacted the ground. Then it was tied skillfully in place. He "knelt" there, tears streaming down his face, trying not to look at his leg wound that had become filled with dirt from the dragging. Daniel knew he was facing the crowd of people, but his eyes were no longer able to focus. He tried to hear where Teal'c might be. Why wasn't he trying to stop this? Fear and pain coursed through his body and mind as he now realized that the boy was going to be asked to kill him. Would Malek respond as Teal'c did so long ago? 

No'rek silenced the assembly and called out, "Hear me Malek!" 

"Yes, my father," the boy dutifully responded. 

"You must silence the blasphemy and end the life of the human you have allowed to become friend. I command it, you must obey. It is your vortuk!" No'rek handed his son a charged staff weapon and stepped back to watch. 

Malek accepted the weapon with trembling hands. "Father, please, I beg you not to make me do this," he cried out. 

"What is the worth of the life of this one human, against the value of a lesson to the many?" No'rek answered. 

The boy raised the staff to firing position, barely able to hold it steady. 

Teal'c spoke again, "What lesson will he learn No'rek? What will your people learn? What are you proving here? How much your people are willing to destroy in the name of evil creatures?" Teal'c stepped forward suddenly and grabbed the staff from Malek's hands. Putting his hand on the firing mechanism, he pointed it squarely at Daniel. "Let me show you how easy it would be to kill this injured human!" 

Daniel closed his eyes and swallowed hard the bitter bile that had risen up into his throat. Teal'c had remembered some, but apparently not enough. He found himself one well-aimed shot away from oblivion. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter Nineteen**

The rescue party, led by a slightly unsteady Colonel O'Neill, came through the Gate into darkness. Jack took a minute to orient himself, then using hand signals directed everyone toward the old settlement. In the distance, he could see torch light. Moving closer, he could make out a group of men and boys standing about in a circle. Jack ordered everyone to drop behind cover as he took out his field glasses. He saw Teal'c, standing and holding a staff weapon. He was pointing it at a man, who seemed tied to a pole. The voices sounded angry. As he focused more closely on the tied man, Jack was not willing to believe what he clearly could see to be true. The man was Daniel and he was badly injured. When full realization dawned he let out a quiet exclamation. "What the hell's goin on here?" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Teal'c continued, as the calls for Daniel's death began to drop off. "He is unarmed, defenseless. Is it to be some great proof of strength for Malek to kill him? To blindly obey?" Teal'c fired the weapon, just wide of the mark, as Daniel could do nothing but wait. The words were beginning to sound more like the Teal'c he knew, but he couldn't be certain. 

"What is the human's strength?" Teal'c asked. "You all know the answer. Knowledge of the truth! I could kill him, but the truth would not die. True strength for me and all Jaffa? That comes from _not_ firing the weapon. From hearing the truth and from choosing to follow it. Strength comes from freedom to choose!" 

There was silence in the crowd as all eyes fell expectantly upon Malek and his father. Teal'c returned the staff to the boy. All waited for what would happen next. 

Malek spoke, his voice steady and strong, no longer child like. "I have heard the words of Teal'c and I have witnessed the bravery and truth within Daniel. I choose to be free, father. It is not weakness or pity or fear that keeps me from firing the weapon. It is the belief that it is wrong to do so. If I must pay for that belief with my death, so be it." Malek stepped before his father, handed the staff to him and knelt at his feet, awaiting judgment. 

No'rek looked at his son, then at Teal'c and finally Daniel. Lifting the weapon, he aimed it at the sacrifice, "Then it falls upon my shoulders to end the blasphemy!" His hand tightened around the firing mechanism. 

Not one to panic, Teal'c didn't know what to do. He had managed to convince Malek, but he'd misjudged the First Prime. This Jaffa would not be turned from the old ways, and now he could not save his friend. It would be suicide to physically interfere now, but he had to try. Teal'c began to move for the weapon, as he heard a familiar voice in the darkness. 

"Oh... I don't think so!" Jack called out, having surrounded the courtyard with his team. "Everyone put down your weapons, nice and slow." Jack positioned himself next to No'rek, gun drawn. "I said, put the weapon down." 

No'rek began to slowly lower the staff, when he suddenly swung it full-force into O'Neill's side, knocking the Colonel down and sending his gun flying. Jack was on his feet instantly, ignoring the stabs of pain in his ribs, grappling with the Jaffa for control of the staff. No'rek had picked a very bad time to challenge Jack O'Neill to a fight, and all the Colonel's pent up frustration and anger from the last five days came out in a fury. 

Makepeace knew O'Neill had a decent chance of winning this one fair and square, but his job was to cover backsides and that's what he was going to do. He stepped up to the wrestling men and pointed his gun in No'rek's face yelling, "Surrender _now_ or I blow you away!" 

No'rek froze on the ground as Jack quickly stood. Seeing their leader concede the other men laid down their weapons. 

"It is good to see you, O'Neill," Teal'c spoke as he moved to release Daniel from the post. "DanielJackson is in need of medical attention." 

On cue, Janet moved to his side, inhaling sharply at the sight of his wounds. 'They're cauterized, but deep. We have to get him to the SGC right away. Daniel, can you hear me? We need to move you onto a stretcher. Do you understand?" 

Certain he was delusional, Daniel tried to will his hand to reach up and touch her. It wouldn't respond. He could only nod. "Hurtz.... bad," he whispered. 

"Morphine!" Janet ordered, and a syringe was in her hand in seconds. "I want to start an IV as well, stat!" 

Daniel could feel the warm rush of the narcotic as he managed to get out one other word, "Malek!" The boy appeared above him. "I'm proud of you," Daniel mumbled before succumbing to the drug. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Jack kept a wary eye on the crowd of Jaffa, as the medical folks got Daniel ready for transport. He couldn't exactly congratulate himself for arriving in the nick of time - the kid looked terrible. Although the thought crossed his mind, Jack refused to dwell on what he might have found had he arrived an hour later. What could have possibly happened here? Why would they torture Daniel like that? Answers would have to wait. He had to get everyone home first. 

He watched Teal'c talking with one of the boys and giving him a warm, almost fatherly embrace. "C'mon Teal'c. We're outta here!" Jack called. 

Teal'c bowed in respect to Malek, gave a brief glare to No'rek still cowering on the ground, and joined O'Neill for the walk back to the Stargate. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Conclusion**

Jack couldn't get over the uneasy feeling that there was some kind of private joke going around the SGC, one that had everyone but him snickering. One day of bed rest was about all he could handle. Daniel wasn't up to visitors yet. He'd be heavily sedated a couple more days at least. Teal'c's report wasn't very helpful in sorting out the entire story. Seems he'd had a memory lapse. Well, there'd be time to figure it all out later. 

As for today, he was determined to find Carter and learn why their return to the SGC had been so problem free. What had become of his "cyber-child" as she had named it? He found Sam in the cafeteria and joined her for a bite to eat. 

"Colonel! Hey there! You feeling better?" she greeted him. 

"Ya. I'm good. I wanted to tell you - nice save on Daniel's shoulder. Doc said she was able to sew up the leg, but she was having a helluva time with the rest. You OK with using that healing gadget?" Jack asked. 

"I'm still not very certain about it. How it works, even why it works. But Janet figured with so much muscle damage and massive skin grafts, Daniel probably would lose the use of that arm. So, we gave it a try. It's looking better, but the real test will be when he wakes up and tries using it." Sam responded with a mixture of doubt and pride. 

"Don't worry, we aren't gonna ask you to replace Doc Frasier just yet," Jack quipped. "Speaking of nice saves, you never did tell me what happened with the computer. Everything back to normal?" 

'Yes," Sam replied tersely. 

"Yes? And...?" Jack prompted. 

"And what? Everything's working fine now. Not to worry!" Sam stood to leave the table. 

"Hold on, wait a minute!" Jack ordered. "Everyone I meet around here has a 'I know something you don't know' look on their face. Tell me what happened." 

"OK, but I'm not sure you want to hear the whole story," Sam began, as she sat back down. "Shortly after the rescue team left, the computer - well - it grew up even more. Actually it said, and I quote, 'I'm getting too old for this!'" Sam waited for a response from the Colonel. Upon seeing a slight grin, she continued. "Then it started telling some very - unusual - jokes, sir." 

"Jokes?" 

"Yes. I'm sure they didn't come from you, but..." Sam hesitated. 

"Jokes. What's so bad about jokes?" Jack asked again. 

"Sir, did you ever hear the one about the Air Force captain and the bar maid?" Sam blushed slightly. 

Jack cleared his throat nervously deflecting the question. "Ummm, is there anything else I should know Major? What's the computer doing now?" 

"It released its hold on the programming and I was able to restore most everything. Now however, the self-aware part of the computer only wants to do one thing." 

"And that is?" Jack asked, only half wanting to know the answer. 

"Play virtual hockey," Sam finished, glad to have that briefing over with. 

"Hockey?" Jack echoed, trying to hide his curiosity and enthusiasm. "You don't suppose I could..." 

"I could set a link up to your quarters, that is if you'd let us put a terminal in there." Sam smiled, sensing that the Colonel had finally found a 'good' use for a computer. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Daniel lay in intensive care, alternating between drugged nothingness and detailed nightmares of his ordeal. Several times he dreamt that Teal'c had killed him, and woke with a scream frozen in his throat - no sound would come. His body simply would not respond to his brain's commands. 

After one of these particularly lucid dreams, he woke in a sweat. His mouth was very dry and he couldn't feel his leg. He was certain they'd amputated. "Dear God! You can't do this to me!" he yelled. He continued to scream for help, beg that they fix his leg. He tore at the IV's and other torture devices. He had to get free! Soothing voices surrounded him, but he wouldn't lessen the struggle. Finally a sharp stab of a needle, and blackness took him yet again. 

Once more he became aware of his surroundings. This time there were nurses, Doctor Frasier, they were telling him everything was alright, but holding him down at the same time. He would feel a pain in his leg, but it would be alright. They were removing a drain, something the doctor had placed there to prevent infection. He welcomed the pain, certain now that he'd managed to keep his leg. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The pain was intense and flashed him back to the proving grounds. Lasers - everywhere. Blessed blackness returned. 

This time it was different. He felt that for the first time in a long time he could finally think. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus on the person standing stoically next to his bed. "Teal'c?" 

"It is I, DanielJackson. It is very good to hear your voice." Teal'c moved closer. 

Daniel closed his eyes. Speaking required such effort. "We made it." 

"Yes." 

"The boy?" 

"He chose to remain with his people. He believes much will change after you proved the truth of what you told him." Teal'c paused briefly. "I have known many Jaffa who did not survive the test you withstood. Had you been on Chulak, you would have been rewarded greatly. All I have to offer is my respect and admiration." 

Daniel thought about Malek and felt hopeful for him. Perhaps all of this had happened for the good. A brief tense-lipped smile crossed Daniel's face. "I have to admit, you had me going there for a bit. All those things from your past, and then when you didn't remember me." Daniel paused and regained his breath. "You also have my respect Teal'c, and whatever forgiveness you feel you might still need. You are a good man and a good friend." 

The words hung there as Teal'c straightened up and looked away, moistness forming in his eyes. 

The ICU door swung open as another visitor entered. "Up for some more company?" Jack asked. 

"Sure Jack, come on in," Daniel answered. 

"Can I get you anything?" 

"No. No, I'm fine," Daniel reflexively responded. 

"Fine, huh? From slave to Jaffa to human sacrifice, all in one week! You keep landing in it, don't you?" Jack half-heartedly joked. 

"DanielJackson performed in admirable fashion, O'Neill. He has proven his bravery." Teal'c spoke up. 

"He doesn't have to prove a thing to me, Teal'c." Jack looked at his friend lying in the bed, wishing he'd been able to prevent all this. "I'd much rather see him running around getting all excited about old rocks." Jack expected a smile or perhaps an irritated expression, but got neither in response. 

"C'mon! I gotta get you cheered up! I know! Daniel? Did you ever hear the one about..." Jack began, as Daniel groaned and Teal'c tried very hard to listen respectfully to more of O'Neill's "wisdom." 

**The End!**

* * *

>   
>  © November 15, 1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
